


This Romance Thing Is So Overrated

by toffiendfee



Series: Initial D Oneshots [1]
Category: Initial D
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Set somewhere during Third Stage, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffiendfee/pseuds/toffiendfee
Summary: The fourteenth day of February is not really one of Takumi's favourite days in the year. It's just the same annoying thing every time and not even the chocolate makes it worth it.But it just seems like him being a street racer now even impacts the way he will spend his Valentine's Day. Honestly, what the hell is Takahashi Keisuke thinking?!





	This Romance Thing Is So Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> I was taking the bus home from work and remembered that it's Valentine's Day, and I thought that someone has to write a little Initial D fic for that occasion. Then I accidentally came up with a plot and realised that maybe that someone has to be me.
> 
> It's honestly just a little thing I wrote up on a whim. But I hope you enjoy!

It was a normal school day morning, which meant that Takumi had done the tofu delivery, gone back to bed, and slept an amount that was decidedly not enough. He was accordingly unenthusiastic about the school day, said a grumpy goodbye to his father and met up with Itsuki to walk to school together like every normal morning. 

It was only when they spotted the first girl with a paper bag filled to the brim with little boxes of chocolate that he remembered what day it was. 

Valentine's Day. 

He suddenly felt even less happy about going to school, remembering all the ruckus of the last few years. If he got particularly unlucky today, he would have to deal with some girl’s confession again and try to find a polite way to decline. He had never been a good talker; the right words always eluded him in such moments. Last year's very awkward incident with a classmate on Valentine's Day was a painful reminder of that.

But there was hardly a way to avoid the celebrations, and his old man would kick his ass if he tried to skip school. He just had to accept that this day could involve some awkward and embarrassing moments. 

"Who even comes up with something like that…?", he mumbled to himself, but Itsuki heard him. "What are you talking about?! You should love Valentine's Day, I mean, _especially_ you! At the very least you always get chocolates out of it!" He deflated a little, sending a longing glance at a girl who was carrying a truly humongous, pink, heart-shaped box with a little card attached. "I never get any chocolate," he said dejectedly before suddenly perking up again, "BUT! I'm sure this year will be different! There's this really cute girl from the other class and she's been giving me looks-"

Takumi was already spacing off again. 

By the time they got to their lockers and opened them, he was already sick of this day. There was a fair amount of chocolate boxes and some cards piled atop his shoes and he didn't bother to count them, just as he graciously decided not to comment on the fact that Itsuki's locker was, once again, glaringly empty.

But apparently fate had decided to be kind to Takumi today and spare him of any clumsy love confessions. The only girl who directly talked to him about Valentine's Day was Mogi, who gave him an obligatory box of "friendship chocolates," as she called them. Both of them had acknowledged by now that there wouldn't be a romantic relationship, and Mogi was firm on her plans to move to Tokyo. "Natsuki wants you to enjoy this day," she had said with a wink before disappearing into her next class, and Takumi wasn't entirely sure if he could do that. 

He spent the rest of the day in relative peace, only finding three more boxes in his locker and discreetly handing one of them to Itsuki because his friend was beginning to look really, really dejected at the obvious lack of any "cute girl from the other class" approaching him.

They walked outside, Itsuki still whining, and just as Takumi thought he could finally go home, he spotted some kind of commotion at the school gates. Because they naturally had to go through said gates, there was no way around getting closer to the little clusters of students that had formed, most of them girls. Itsuki craned his neck to see what was going on. 

"Haaa… If only I hadn't wasted my chocolates on Suzuki-kun," Takumi heard a girl next to him sigh to her friend, prompting a giggle from the latter.

Now even he had to admit that he was slightly curious – only for that feeling to turn into a mix of shock, confusion and annoyance when he spotted a certain yellow car that he would have recognized anywhere parked right outside the gates of his high school. Leaning against said car stood its owner, leisurely smoking a cigarette and seemingly looking for someone. Takumi had a very good idea about who that someone was. 

_'Takahashi Keisuke, heaping attention everywhere he goes. Does he want to embarrass me or something?!'_

Takumi huffed in annoyance and pushed through the lines of his fellow students, Itsuki following in his trail still trying to catch a glimpse of the reason for the little crowd. When he finally did, Takumi heard him make a comically loud gasp and stop walking. 

Keisuke finally spotted him approaching and nonchalantly tossed away his cigarette before grinning at him. Takumi could have sworn that he heard a few dreamy sighs from behind. 

"Hey, Fujiwara," Takahashi Keisuke greeted him, sounding as if this meeting was pure coincidence and not brought forth by him waiting with his ridiculously flashy car right outside of Takumi’s high school. Takumi was pissed. He could almost hear the whispers of the other students already and tomorrow he'd probably have to deal with some ridiculous rumours going around. 

"Keisuke-san," he greeted back, trying to keep his glare under control. Keisuke stepped aside and motioned him to get into the car, "Get in. I'll drive you home. I've been wanting to talk to you anyway."

He still made it sound like this was all a coincidence. Takumi realised that he had pretty much no choice to decline and turned around to say goodbye to Itsuki, who still stood at the school gates and was gawping at the scene. "Uh… Bye. See you tomorrow?"

Itsuki nodded, for once too dumbfounded to say anything. 

Takumi opened the door of the FD and got in, feeling the eyes of the other students boring into his back. Great, now he was blushing.

Keisuke seemed oblivious to his discomfort and simply started the engine, pulling out of the parking spot and speeding away. Takumi was still mildly ticked off. "What do you want from me?", he said none-too-friendly as he attempted to settle his school bag _and_ his legs in the footwell. 

"I told you that I wanted to talk," Keisuke replied without looking at him. "Let's take a short trip to Lake Akina, shall we?"

Takumi honestly just really wanted to go home, but he was also curious what Keisuke wanted to tell him, so he agreed begrudgingly. 

"So, aniki told me that you accepted his offer," Keisuke stated after a few minutes of silence as he steered his car up the familiar street to the summit of Mt. Akina. 

Takumi nodded when Keisuke glanced at him, wondering why this was such a pressing matter to him.

"Good decision. You're already good, but aniki will make you a legend."

Takumi chewed on his bottom lip, not knowing how to answer that. It hadn't even been a question in the first place. Keisuke didn't seem to expect an answer, either.

"I'm still going to be better than you, of course. Good for you that we're on the same team now, so the defeat won't be too humiliating for you," he said with that kind of grin of his that always held some sort of challenge as well.

Staring at him with furrowed brows, Takumi replied, "If that's all you wanted to tell me, you could have waited until the first team meeting."

"…No, that wasn't all," Keisuke said, and Takumi watched the smug grin on his face turn into a faint smile. They had arrived at the lake now, its surface glittering in the afternoon sun and blinding Takumi. _'I could be home already,'_ he thought glumly as Keisuke pulled into a parking spot. There were more people than usual up here strolling around the lake, most of them hand-holding couples.

_'Right. Valentine's Day,'_ Takumi thought and remembered the bag of chocolates he still clutched in his hands. Keisuke seemed to notice it as well. He nodded at the bag and smirked, "That's quite a nice haul. Got many admirers, huh?" 

Takumi blushed. "Look who's talking," he mumbled and thought back to at least a third of the female student body ogling Keisuke like all the guys they had given chocolate to were suddenly completely irrelevant. He didn’t even want to imagine what would have happened if Ryosuke had been there as well. 

Keisuke had heard and laughed, good-naturedly patting Takumi's shoulder. "You can't blame me. Not my fault."

_'Yeah, right.'_

Keisuke turned somewhat serious again. "Honestly, I wanted to thank you for agreeing to join the team. It's very important to aniki that you're part of it." He leaned back in his seat, folding his arms behind his head. "Those other teams won't know what hit 'em."

Takumi stared at him, seeing that light smile play around his lips again that reminded him of a meeting halfway down the mountain in the dim light of winter, low sun bathing everything in colour as Takahashi Keisuke told him of his plans for the future. 

"Oh, by the way," he said and tore Takumi out of his thoughts, "I wanted to give you something."

His tone was nonchalant, but Takumi was sure he didn't imagine how the way he then reached into the compartment in the door seemed a bit too hasty.  
"Here," Keisuke said and didn't meet his eyes as he held the rectangular box out to him. Takumi stared at the chocolates, shocked into silence.

"Are you going to take them or not?", Keisuke asked impatiently, and Takumi hesitantly reached for the box, unable to tear his eyes away from it. 

"What-"

"I like you, Fujiwara," Keisuke interrupted him. Takumi looked up and looked at his face, and did he see him _actually_ blush a little? 

"Uh," he uttered eloquently and looked down at the box of chocolates again. There was a card attached to it, a simple white one without decorations. He reached for it, but Keisuke stopped him by grabbing his wrist before he could touch it.

"Not now. Read that later," he said, and Takumi met his eyes. He didn't just imagine that Keisuke looked a little bit flustered, but he was also smiling again.

Takumi nodded, "Okay."

There wasn't any more space in the bag with the other chocolates, so Takumi just held it in his hands as Keisuke started the car again and made his way back down the mountain to hold his promise to give Takumi a ride home.

Takumi brushed the edge of the card with one thumb. He wasn't sure how exactly he felt about this, but he knew that the feeling wasn't a bad one.

Did he like Keisuke?

_'Well, yes,'_ he decided, _'Somewhat at least.'_

But he didn't want to think about it too much right now. That had to wait until later when he was alone to read the card.

 

This was definitely the strangest Valentine's Day he had ever experienced.


End file.
